I Told You So
by Nemarra
Summary: Mas and Menos do a little investigating on the Titans West, and come to a very shocking conclusion about Starfire and Robin's relationship.


_This story goes out to still looking for being the 12__th__ to review to my story __Late Night Encounter__. Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. 'nough said._

_IMPORTANT NOTE: since my Spanish isn't great, and most of my readers only know English anyway, anything spoken in Spanish will be done like so: *talk*_

I Told You So

Nemarra

Mas and Menos knew something was up. Their suspicions had started when Starfire of Titans main had flown all the way to their tower dragging along her friend, Raven. The two girls sought out Bumblebee, and had been animate about talking in private. The boys did not care. It was not unusual for some of the main titans branch to stop by to visit. Starfire was a frequent visitor looking to steal Bumblebee away from her team for some girl time. But what had gained their attentions was the feminine squeals of delight from Bumblebee. In the several years the Titans East had been together, not one of the boys had ever heard her make a sound so… girly.

When the two girls left for home, Bumblebee turned to the boys with a giant grin. Mas and Menos glanced at each other not sure what to think of the broad smile. "Hey guys, there's going to be a huge party at Titans' HQ tomorrow," she announced.

"Cool. What's the occasion?" Speedy asked.

"You'll see," Bumblebee's grin somehow seemed to grow. Now the boys _really_ wanted to know what was going on. So they vowed to find out the following day by racing over to Titans' HQ. It was easy enough for the pair of speedsters. Avoiding the cameras, they knew their presence would not interfere with the security system. They were coded into the system after all. They started at the main window, having stolen some of Speedy's suction cup wall climbers. They watched for most of the morning as the Titans went about there breakfast routine. When Starfire arrived, however, it was only to race to the garbage pail to be sick. As Raven lead Starfire to sit on the couch with a bucket, Mas and Menos turned to one another.

*I wonder why Miss Starfire is sick?* Mas asked.

*Isn't it obvious! Throwing up first thing in the morning. Something she had to tell Miss Bumblebee and it those girly screams* Menos answered clearly not believing his own words.

Mas' eyes grew wide, *you don't mean…*

Menos nodded, *it fits*

Mas glanced back to the alien princess. *But Miss Raven doesn't look so good either. Maybe they're just sick.*

*Miss Raven's an empath. She probably looks sick because Miss Starfire is throwing up.*

*But then who…* Before Mas could finish, Robin walked over to Starfire handing her a hot drink. She smiled sweetly at him as she said something. He looked a bit bashful as he responded, though the twins could not hear a word between them. Raven rolled her eyes and moved away to make herself her customary morning tea. Mas and Menos could only glare at Robin. Still, trying not to jump to conclusions, Mas turned to his brother and said, *Maybe we should watch them a little more today, just to be sure.*

So they did. Eventually Cyborg came in carrying a large box. Beside him was Beastboy with a couple cans of paint. The Titans conversed some before the boys left the room. Seeing that all they would be watching is poor Starfire sicking up with Raven comforting her, Mas and Menos went in search of the Titan boys. They eventually found them in a room with the window open. "Remind me again why we're doing this _now_?" groaned Beastboy. He was covered more in paint than the wall he was trying to decorate.

"Because, Beastboy, you know they'll be here soon," Robin answered irritably from the other side of the room also painting.

"Not too soon though, why should we be doing this so early?" Beastboy continued to complain.

"We're not all procrastinators like you, grass stain," Cyborg responded for Robin. The metallic Titan was reading over the instructions from the box next to him. Just then the tower alarms went off. Robin's call of, "Titans let's go," was just heard over the blaring sirens.

Mas and Menos waited for the boys to clear out of the room before speaking. *See, they're making a room!* Menos concluded.

*Maybe it's for someone else. Come on, let's go see* Mas said. He led the way into the half-painted room through the open window. Menos stuck his finger into one of the paint cans to hold up the colour. *See, baby blue.*

*That doesn't mean anything*

Menos walked over to the rolled up wall paper boarder. He held up the plastic covered piece showing the picture on the front. *See, what about this?*

Mas' eyes grew wide at the sight of the little teddy bear design. *Uh… Maybe…* He had nothing.

Menos continued to the box and looked over the picture. *And why a crib? Hm?*

*What?* Mas raced over to see the picture for himself. His jaw dropped upon seeing it. When another thought dawned on him, he raced over to the door and opened it. He glanced around the hall and gasped, *Miss Starfire's room is down this way!*

Menos joined him in the hall, *See, I told you!*

*But… but…*

*What are you two doing here?* Both boys froze. They turned around to see Raven watching them suspiciously.

*Uh…* they both answered. Panicked, the pair instantly grabbed hands and shot out the window running all the way back to Titans' East Tower.

They stopped only when the tower doors closed behind them. *That was close,* Mas sighed.

Menos swatted his brother's arm, *What was the big idea? We could have been caught.*

*I was just seeing what hallway the room was in,* Mas defended. *It'd make sense that it's close to Miss Starfire's room.*

*See! I told you so!*

*You did. But I still can't believe it. I mean, Miss Starfire and Mr Robin?*

*I know! I didn't think Mr Robin had it in him! Wait until Batman finds out.*

*Exactly, Mr Robin and Miss Starfire aren't really the type to do that kind of thing. Maybe we've got this all wrong.*

*Will you knock it off? Believe me, they're going to tell everyone tomorrow at the party.*

Mas thought for a moment, *Or, we can find out from Miss Bumblebee.*

*She's not going to tell us! She probably promised Miss Starfire she wasn't going to tell anyone.*

*But we can see if she got them a present. Girls get other girls presents for these kinds of things.*

*What? We can't sneak into Miss Bumblebee's room! She'll kill us!* Menos shouted.

*Don't you want to find out?*

*We'll find out tomorrow!*

*Fine, be a sissy.*

*I'm not a sissy!*

*Are too*

*Are not*

And so forgetting their day's adventures for now, Mas and Menos were locked in an argument. At one point Aqualad passed by them. He paused a moment to watch as they seemed to shout the same thing back and forth for nearly a whole minute. He shook his head and left them be. "Any idea what Mas and Menos are arguing about?" he asked Speedy upon entering the training room.

"No, why?" Speedy answered.

"I don't know, they were missing for a while and now they're shouting the same thing repeatedly," responded Aqualad. Speedy shrugged.

The following morning could not come soon enough for the twin pair. They grew more and more anxious as the hours ticked by. "What's with you two?" Bumblebee eventually asked.

*Nothing,* they responded in unison.

"Uh-huh, right. Look, could you two go take a shower? We'll be leaving in half an hour," with that said she left.

Mas snickered, *do you think she realized she just spoke in rhyme?*

*Did you notice what she was holding?* Menos countered very serious. Mas looked confused as he considered what his brother said. Coming up with nothing, he shook his head. *Wrapping paper, dumby!* Menos exclaimed. *She's going to wrap a gift! She really does know the truth! I told you so!*

*But we don't know anything yet!*

*You're just saying that because you have a crush on Miss Starfire.*

*No I don't,* Mas blushed as he spoke.

*Ha-ha, do too!*

Instead of wasting his time arguing with his brother, Mas shoved Menos. Peeved by the attack, Menos pushing him back. It was to a high speed brawl that Speedy entered the room to. He timed his catch and just caught Menos by the back of his shirt when the twins went tumbling by. Mas was sent sliding along the floor. Menos was struggling in Speedy's hold but could not do much to get himself free. "Hey, come on you two. We're gonna be leaving for the party soon. Go clean yourself up before Bumblebee says something," he said to them.

*She already did, Menos was just being dumb,* Mas grumbled in his Spanish dialect.

*I am not! You started it!* Menos counter.

"Guys! Guys, calm down. Unless you want Bumblebee on your case, you should go get ready." As Speedy set Menos down he added, "And no more fighting."

*Fine,* they grumbled heading off for their showers.

The boys anxiety returned as they sat side by side in the Titans' East ship flying over to the West coast. *How do you think they're going to tell people?* Menos whispered.

*I don't know, probably just get everyone's attention and tell them,* Mas shrugged.

*But that's so boring! This is a big deal, they've got to do it some way special.*

*Not really. It's Mr Robin after all.*

*Miss Starfire would do something cool though.*

*Maybe.*

*Maybe they asked Miss Bumblebee to help,* Menos motioned to the large gift box.

*I thought you thought that was a present for the surprise?* Mas sighed growing tired of his brother's antics.

*You never know,* shrugged Menos.

"What are you guys whispering about back there?" Aqualad asked curiously.

*Nothing!* they once again responded in unison.

"You know, you two have been acting really weird lately," Bumblebee said suspiciously.

*Menos hasn't been feeling very well. I think something's wrong with his brain.* Mas' words gained a swat up side the head from his twin. Mas counter swatting Menos back. There following swat fight was haulted when Bumblebee threatened, "Don't make me come back there and separate you two."

*Yes, _mom_,* Menos muttered.

Bumblebee's shoulders slumped as she grumbled back, "Some days I honestly feel like it." Speedy and Aqualad burst out laughing.

Menos could not let slip the opportunity and said, *If you're mom, who's dad?* Mas and Menos where in a fit of laughter at the disturbed looks on their team mates' faces. Speedy and Aqualad spent the better part of the rest of the trip debating why they were not 'Dad'. With of course so egging on from Mas and Menos. Still, the twins were more concerned with someone else being called 'mom' and 'dad'.

Upon arriving to the party, Mas and Menos were swept up in the beach BBQ seen, they instantly forgot about Robin and Starfire. From cannon balls to super powered games of beach volley-ball, the short attention-span children found themselves less and less concerned about the up coming news. It was only when the sky grew dark, and everyone headed inside did a reminder come.

Mas and Menos eyed Robin and Starfire as the young couple sat side by side cuddled. When Starfire whispered something in Robin's ear, the boy wonder suddenly looked very nervous. Together they got up and went to the front near the screen. "Can…" Robin tried to yell over the noise but his voice cracked. It gained a few chuckles from those that were watching them already. Clearing his throat, Robin tried again, "Can I have everyone's attention please?"

*Here it comes* whispered the twins so that only each other heard. Once everyone had settled down and all eyes were on the pair, Robin seemed to be extremely nervous. "Um… well, as you all know, Starfire and I have been dating for some time now," he started lamely. "And well…" He looked to Starfire for help. She smiled sweetly and held his hand. Then turning to the crowd she cheerfully announced, "We are getting married!" There was a moment of shocked silence before a couple questions started popping up, "When's the wedding?"

"Next month," Robin answered.

"And you are all invited," Starfire added cheerfully.

"Why the rush?"

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked. "Is it not accustom for a couple whom loves each other to get married when they please?"

"But you guys are really young," commented Speedy.

Again Starfire answer, "Oh my planet, I would have already been wed several years ago. Perhaps even be a mother."

"Well congratulations to you both," Cyborg cut in. "Come on, y'all, let's here it for Robin and Starfire." Finally everyone broke into cheers and well wishes.

Mas and Menos clamped enthusiastically with everyone else. *At least he's a good enough guy to do the right thing,* Mas commented as all the attention turned to the newly engaged couple. Mas, tired of arguing with his brother, just nodded. From seemingly no where, Raven and Beastboy showed up beside them. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Beastboy asked as Raven sat down on the only available seat; which happened to be beside Mas.

"I told you, Beastboy, I'm fine," Raven answered irritably. "It's just the mixed range of emotions."

"Oh, ok," Beastboy scratched the back of his head bashfully. "I thought maybe you still had food poisoning."

"Food poisoning doesn't last this long, Beastboy," Raven sighed. "Just look at Starfire. She's doing fine." Beastboy and the twins glanced over the perfectly healthy looking princess.

"Oh… right," Beastboy muttered. "Anything I can get you that might help?"

"Water would be fine, thank you," Raven nodded. At the request Beastboy head off to collect a glass of water.

With a smug glance at his brother, Mas turned to Raven. *Miss Raven, how did you get food poisoning?* he asked.

*Starfire wanted to celebrate her engagement so she made some tradition soup from Tamaran that's to be eaten by the bride and maid of honour,* Raven answered in Spanish. *It's terrible enough with Tamaran ingredients, but without she had to improvise with stuff from earth. The result was not a pleasant night for either of us. Starfire was still throwing up this morning.* Then her gaze slightly hardened. *You still didn't tell me what you two were doing in Timmy and Teether's room this morning.*

*Timmy and Teether?* asked Menos.

Raven waved her hand in the direction of three little children playing with a giant _living _teddy bear. *Kids I babysat back when we fought the brotherhood of evil. They're going to be staying with us until the wedding.*

*how come?* Menos asked.

*Timmy's third birthday is coming. Starfire wants Melvin to be her flower girl and Timmy and Teether to be ring bearers. And then there is the wedding itself. It's just easier to keep them with us for the month.* The twins exchanged glances with Mas looking smug and Menos sheepish. *Now, are you two going to tell me why you were in their room?* Raven asked with more force in her voice.

*Just trying to figure out why the sudden party. Menos thought Miss Starfire and Mr. Robin were going to announce they were going to have a baby!* Mas laughed. Menos sunk into his chair blushing deep.

*I should hope not until after their wedding,* Raven smirked. *I guess you've learned you really shouldn't assume things.*

*Believe me, I know,* Menos mumbled. Just then Beastboy arrived with a water bottle.

"Here you go, Raven," he said with a proud smile.

"Thank you," she accepted the beverage. A loud child's wail broke through the noise before Raven could drink. Sighing to herself she said, "I should get them to bed." Without any other word she marched over to the three children.

Beastboy glanced over at the twins who looked back to him. *So how have you been Mr Beastboy?*

Beastboy, not knowing a word of Spanish, answered, "Um… maybe I should go help Raven." Then he too left the twins to watch him half-amused. Menos could feel his brother's arrogance washing over him through their twin vibe. *Okay, okay. You were right,* he surrendered.

*Don't worry, I'm not going to keep telling you how I was right and you were wrong. And I won't tell anyone else.*

Menos just sat back in his chair grumbling.

*Hey Menos,* Mas started.

*What?*

*I told you so*

…

Sometime later, as Raven and Beastboy left the room of their sleep comrades, Beastboy grinned. "So admit it, Raven, am I a good actor or what?" he grin in a cocky manner.

"Or what," she answered.

Beastboy's face feel, "Dude, so not cool."

"It's not like you had to sit there and lie to them like me."

"But I still gave you the warm up! Come on, I was the opening act!"

"Keep your voice down. You'll wake the kids," Raven scolded. There was a small pause which Beastboy gave her giant puppy eyes. "Fine. You did a good job. Happy now?"

"Yep!" Beastboy cheered instantly. "I told you guys I was the man for the job."

"At least Starfire didn't slip like she did with Bumblebee."

"Ya, for a moment there I thought she was going to spill. Why do we have to keep this all a secret anyway? People are going to find out when they do the math."

"According to Starfire, Tamaran women gestate for about a year earth time. That's plenty of time for them to get married and make it look like it was post marriage." At that moment the doors swung open to let them back into the party. Beastboy was still grinning. Raven looked at him with a raised eyebrow as if to give an unspoken, "What are you grinning about?"

"I told you so," he answered smugly.

Raven rolled her eyes. Then, while looking at Robin and Starfire holding hands as they were bombarded with questions about their wedding, she said, "Yes, Beastboy, you did. And I still don't believe it."

**The End**

_Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated! Thanks for reading._

_~Nemarra_


End file.
